


Immortal Curse

by King_llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: While visiting the mortal realm a cursed is placed on the two young gods.  After countless lives have passed, they have one last chance to defeat the ancient evil and break the curse or be doomed to the darkness for the rest of eternity.P.S. I suck at summaries
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Immortal Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is nowhere near an accurate representation of Greek mythology

Deep in the heart of a forest, a magnificent waterfall flowed off a treacherous cliff, pounding down on jagged rocks before flowing into a river that led out to the ocean. In front of that waterfall, on a natural stone bridge, three figures could be seen. Caught in the midst of a skilled and deadly dance, the two women fought for freedom, love, to protect each other, and for all the light and good in not only this world, but in all worlds and realms. While the third, well, he fought for far more selfish and sinister reasons. Possession, hatred, the ending of all life as it currently existed. He wanted to tear apart the worlds and bathe in the blood.

On this day, love had fought hard and came out victorious as the two women simultaneously removed each half of the broken sword they held from the man’s chest. As the blood blossomed across his chest and back, the man knew the end was near. In one last violent act of pure evil and desperation, he rushed the women and launched himself at them, knocking all of them off the bridge.

Blake, on pure instinct and honed reflexes, reached out and grabbed ahold of the bridge’s edge with one hand while the other had a death grip on the cool metal prosthetic hand of the woman she loved.

“I’ve got you baby. I’ve got you. Don’t let go,” Blake panted as her muscles strained to hold on.  
“Blake! You’re slipping! I can’t, I _won’t_ let you die, not when you can live and finally be free.”  
“Yang, gods damn it. Don’t you let go! You hear me? Don’t you _fucking_ let go! We can get out of this together.”  
“Blake,” Yang said softly with resignation.  
“Yang, don’t you dare! If you go, I go! Do you understand? If you go, _I_ go.”  
“It’s okay Kitten. You’re going to be okay. You’re going to live and be happy.”  
“Yang! I-I can’t live without you. Please, _please_ , don’t do this,” Blake begged as the first tear fell.  
“I’m sorry. I love you. I will always love you,” Yang spoke softly just before she detached her arm and fell.

“No, no, no, no, _no! Yaaaaaaang!_ ” Blake cried out in such anguish that even the gods watching their fate shed tears.  
Blake stared up at the heavens through bleary tear-filled eyes. She meant it. She couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ live without her heart, her soul, her love, her Yang. With all her thoughts focused on her beloved, Blake closed her eyes and let go.

~~~

Yang’s eyes sprang open as she shot up in bed with a gasp. She ran a hand through her golden locks and looked around the room. It was large and super posh. Everything was accented in what she thought was real gold and the sheets felt as soft as her lover’s skin.  
“Blake!” Yang shouted as she tossed aside the covers and ran to the door. Throwing it open she stepped into another elegantly styled room. A woman, a breathtakingly beautiful woman, sprawled out lazily on a chaise lounge.

“Um, hello?”  
The woman glanced over and smiled as she stood. She walked over until she stood in front of Yang. She bowed her head in reverence as she curtseyed.  
“Welcome home Yang.”  
“Home? Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name? Where’s Blake?”  
The woman smiled at Yang with humor twinkling in her eyes.  
“I will answer all your questions, but your memories should return to you within the next few days. Tell me Yang, what is the last thing you remember?”  
“We were hanging from a bridge and I-I let go so Blake could live. I’m dead, aren’t I? I must be dead. That’s why I have two normal arms again. Did Blake, did she make it?”  
She felt a wave of sadness emanate from the woman. “I’m afraid she did not.”  
“Does that mean she’s here too? Can I see her. I need to see her.”  
“You will, soon, I promise, but first I will answer your questions.”

“Who are you?”  
“I am the goddess, Aphrodite, and you have returned to your true home on Mount Olympus, my dear Yang.”  
“Yep, I’m dead.”  
Aphrodite laughed and it sounded like music to Yang’s ears. “I assure you that you are far from dead, God of Gods. You are immortal after all.”  
“Huh?”  
“You are a God Yang, but not just any God. You are the child of the Mother Goddess who created everything in this realm and the mortal realm.”  
“I am so confused.”  
“This happens every time you return,” Aphrodite chuckled. “As I said, I will answer any questions you may have, and although I very much enjoy the view, you may be more comfortable if you dressed.”  
“Huh?” Yang repeated then glanced down at herself. She was buck naked. Her cheeks flushed crimson. “Well shit.”  
Aphrodite smiled. “It has been far too long since I have been able to glance upon the perfection that is your body, in person that is. Your woman is very possessive of you, as she should be. Now head back into the room you came from. There should be clothes inside the armoire that belong to you. I’ll be here waiting when you are finished.”  
“Are you sure I’m not dead?”  
“Positive.”

Yang rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged before heading back into the bedroom. Once there she looked around again. Nothing seemed familiar and if she was dead this wasn’t such a bad afterlife as long as she had Blake it didn’t matter where she was. Yang walked to the wardrobe and pulled it open to reveal a single outfit inside.  
“What in the? These are my clothes?” Yang spoke aloud as she pinched the material between her fingers. It was as soft and smooth as silk but even finer. The chiton was a deep gold color, the same deep gold as her woman’s eyes. When she slipped it on, she found it fell to her mid-thigh. She found a bit of lengthy red orange fabric she assumed wrapped around her waist and tied to dangle down the side. The sandals were also gold and the straps wrapped around her calves. The last item was a cloak, one side was a deep gold while the other was gold with intricate patterns of red orange. The cloak had two loops, one on each side, that she figured her arms were supposed to slip through. An ornate gold rope sat across her collar bone and was held in place by two gold round clasps.

She was looking in the full-length mirror at herself when the door flew open in a burst of wind and roses.  
“Ruby?”  
“Yang! Welcome home!” Ruby said as she gave Yang a crushing hug.  
“I brought your crown,” she smiled. Yang bowed her head so she could correctly place it.  
“Nice outfit,” Yang smirked. Her outfit mirrored Yang’s except Ruby’s clothes were mostly red and black with touches of gold.  
“You too.”  
“So, are we like, you know, dead?”  
“No,” Ruby laughed. “We aren’t dead. We’re immortal.”  
“If you say so. How long have you been here?”  
“I was called home shortly after, after, Blake fell. We actually got home at the same time except you have been asleep the last three days.”  
“Have you seen Blake?”  
“I have. She’s…here, it’s complicated.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Her body is here, but her soul is still trapped in the mortal realm.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“It’s part of the curse. I can explain it to you later or your memories should return to you soon. Aphrodite is waiting for you and our mothers would also like to see you, but knowing you, I don’t think you’ll be able to settle until you see Blake.”  
“Can you take me to her?”  
“Of course. Follow me.”

**Author's Note:**

> When an idea gets stuck in my head it legit won't leave until I write it down. Now that the initial thought is out I'm not sure if this is a story I will continue or not. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fics and if at least one person enjoys it then it makes writing worth it :)


End file.
